Prince Poppers
by AndrewStorm
Summary: AU Sodapop is the heir to the Curtis throne and he is promised to Prince Dallas Winston. The hope is tying the rowdy, rebelious Winston down will make him behave. And we all know, Dallas Winston isnt one to behave. Who will really suffer in this relationship?


Summary: AU Sodapop is the heir to the Curtis throne and he is promised to Prince Dallas Winston. The hope is tying the rowdy, rebelious Winston down will make him behave. And we all know, Dallas Winston isnt one to behave. Who will really suffer in this relationship?

"I believe his father is bonding him in hopes you will make him behave better" Sodapop's eldest brother said. Him, his eldest brother, Darry, and his younger brother, Ponyboy, were all seated at the dining table, awaiting thier dinner.

"King Darrel, Prince Sodapop, Prince Ponyboy" a knight enters thier room. "Your party awaits you in your meeting chamber."

"Thank you" Darry nods. The man walks away. "Goodness" Darry buts his head in his hands.

"May i suggest you send Ponyboy. its just something to do with that group of Knights. I am sure he can handle it" Darry's assistant, Keith 'two-bit' Mathews said.

"Thats a good idea. Ponyboy, please tend to the affairs. Dinner will be kept warm" Ponyboy nodded to his king and brother. He got up, his chin up, holding an air of confidence he needed.

"Where is Steve?" Soda asked, rubbing his nose.

"I dont know." Answered Two-Bit. Steve was Soda's assistant.

"Damnit" Soda crossed his arms over his chest as a servant carries over his dinner. Chicken, green beans, some pasta thing, and a glass of red wine. he scowled at the meal. Soda whistled and Darry frowned along with his assistant. A large pounding animal comes into the large room, its huge furry head looked up at Soda.

"That is such an ugly dog, Soda" Two-bit cackled. Soda frowned at the boy, feeding his beloved pet a piece of chicken.

"Sodapop eat your dinner, dont feed it to that"

"He has a name" the blonde frowned.

"I know. Its dumb."

"Its great."

"Not as great as your horse" Two-bit added with a smile. Soda had an amazing dark-golden buckskin horse. It loved him. He loved it. It was terrible to anyone else, mean and kicking. But when Soda was there he was a good horse, listened only to Soda.

"Mickey Mouse is as dumb name as Randy. Damn dog should get damn dog names. Not human names"

"Randy loves his name though" Soda whined. "Dontcha , Boy?" He pets the large dog.

"Go!" Darry dismisses his brother, knowing he was not interested in dinner. Soda happily hopped out of his seat, Randy on his heels.

* * *

Soda was out on Mickey Mouse a week later when one of the Royal person guard came out to get him.

"Hey, Prince Soda" the man called. He had dark hair and blue eyes. All his family were on the guard with him. All Shepards.

"Yes, Knight Tim?" Soda stops so the man can near. Mickey Mouse snorted and glared at the knight.

"your betrothed is here to speak with you. Well.. the family. I suggest you come."

"Very well. See to it Steve has my clothing ready. I need his help"

"yes sir" Tim nods and walks off.

"Come on, Mick" he leads his horse back to the barn. He walked slowly back to his chambers. Randy greeting him at the begining of the hallway.

"Hey boy" he pets him, ruffling his hair. He had many dogs, all Darry and Pony didnt like. Bob and Randy were the main ones though. There was one named David, but he didnt come around a lot.

"Soda, come on. You're going to be late. Do you want the Prince to think you are so careless?" Steve ushered his friend and Prince.

"I know. Dont rush me" he waved his friend off, stripping down and taking a quick bath. Steve stood outside his bathing room, taping his foot. Soda gets out and wraps a towel around himself.

"Where's that blue shirt i had washed yesterday?" Soda asked absently.

"I hate to tell ya, buddy. But you have to wear clothes to work. There's a law about it or something." Steve laughed.

"Oh yeah" Soda said. "Where are those wheat jeans too?" Steve heads to the closet and looks for what was ordered. He places them on Soda's large bed.

"Thanks" Soda gets dressed slowly, taking his damned time.

"Come on!" Steve rushes. They meet Curly Shepard in the hall. Instead of being a Knight, this Shepard became Ponyboy's assistant. Pony came out a second later, joining his brother.

"Are you excited to meet the Prince?" Pony asked his brother.

"Not really..." Soda rubbed his nose, smiling.

"Come on! You nervous then? i would be. You're going to be bonded to this man for the rest of your life" Curly says with a chuckle.

"Not helping" Soda scowled.

Then entered the room and Soda quickly looked around the room.

The youngest members in the room were standing aside the oldest. One was smaller than the other. Looking like a kicked puppy. His eyes black as was his hair. His skin slightly darker than the rest of them.

The other boy had hair so blonde it was almost white. His eyes a piercing blue. It made Soda gulp.

" Thanks for gracing us with your presence" Snorted King Darry.

"I appologize, i was out riding and had to bathe"

"You ride? Horses?" The other man in the room asked. The one sitting down. He had meduim blonde hair. Soda took a seat, his assistant standing aside him. Pony and Curly did the same.

"Yes, I am Prince Sodapop, and my brother Prince Ponyboy. My assistant Steve. Pony's Curly." Soda said formally.

"I am King Buck, and my nephew, Prince Dallas Winston, And his assistant Johnny"

"Its great to meet you" Soda nodded, eyeing Dallas. That was his betrothed.

"I was speaking with your brother. We are concerned with living quarters. Where would you be living once you are married" Buck said. Soda paled.

"I said you should stay here, we have more living area in our castle. But King Buck explains he needs Dallas with him" Darry says to Soda.

"I cant leave Randy! And Bob, and David. And Cherry, Marcia!" The last two were female dogs that Pony and Two-Bit liked.

"Who?" Buck asked, confused.

"he has a fondness for dogs. Those mentioned were the ones that live here" Darry rolled his eyes.

"They could be taken to our castle" Buck suggests. "Dally?"

"Sure" Dally said, uninterested. He eyed Soda up, the boy felt like a piece of meat.

* * *

Dally ran his hands through his hair. He was taken with Prince Sodapop. He rode, which meant his legs would be strong, he could probably run really well... among other things.

Johnny seemed to eye Ponyboy with more a nervous look.

"-Dally?" His Uncle asked.

"Sure" Dally said eyeing Soda. His hair was golden and begged Dally to run his hands through it.

His eyes were like chocolate, so soft and pretty. Dally licks his lips seeing Soda watching him. the younger Prince shivers.

"-and as following tradition you will not see one another til the wedding. and no touching til then" Buck nodded.

"What!" Dally snapped.

"No touching or seeing till the wedding" Buck repeats. Dally felt like pulling his hair out. He wanted to kiss the damned blonde now. Not in a month, week, even a day. He wanted to take Soda on every available surface, in every room.

"When's the wedding?" Dally asked. Soda shivered at his cold tone. Dally figured he knew exactally what the older boy was thinking.

"Two weeks" Darry says.

"Fuck!" Dally throws his hands up.

"Dallas!" Buck fidgets at the profanity used.

"Fuck you" he storms out of the room. Soda immediately stands up, with an impulse to follow the boy.

"For tradition sake, i would prefer someone else follow him. Johnny and Ponyboy will go" Darry says. The boys get up to follow the angry Prince.

* * *

Soda shifted uncomfortably. He folded the letter back up and looked at the delivery hawk. It made a noise at Soda and the Prince jumped.

"Who's that from?" Steve asked.

"N-no one" the blonde gulped, placing the paper in his jacket. He takes out his own paper and a pen and writes down a response. He rolls it and ties the scroll-like paper with the same ribbon the sender had used. He hands it to the hawk.

The bird caws and flies off.

"Thats been going on forever!" Whined Pony, glaring at the apparently offensive bird.

"Only like... a week" Soda corrected.

"Feels longer" the young teen folds his arms over his chest.

* * *

Three days later found Soda in a bar in Dallas's territory. The bar was for gay men and called Gazers. Steve thought it was pretty funny, the name.

Soda was tired of hearing about how much of a whore Prince Dallas apparently was.

"I heard he's getting married, which is why he hasnt been here for almost two weeks." Said the bartender to a man who was obvioiusly a regular.

"To who? Is King Buck trying to tame Dallas?" The man snorts.

"I know" Mumbled a slightly intoxicated Ponyboy. Soda agreed to take him out, seeing as once he was married he had to be by Dallas's side at all times.

"Who?" Both men closed on the younger teen.

"Are you old enough to drink?" Asked the bartender, eyeing the colored liquid in the glass Soda and Pony had.

"Yes" Soda said.

"Who is Prince Dallas marrying?!" The man asked Pony.

"Prince Sodapop of King Darrel's land, just off the way there" Pony points south.

"Pony, shut up" Soda hissed.

"Pony? As is Ponyboy? Prince Ponyboy? Brother to Prince Sodapop?" The bartender quickly gathered the information.

"We're leaving" Soda dropped money down on the table and stood up.

He went outside where a car was awaiting Pony and his departure.

Their land was all modern, cars, chordless phones, all that. Its just the land was divided among the powerful families and run by said families. It was mainly rural and suburban area, lots of farming and not too many cities.

Houses got bigger the richer, more powerful, and closer to the royal family you were.

"Where to, Sirs?" the driver asked.

"Back to my hotel room" Soda answered. Pony sighed but didnt argue. To stay in the shadows they stayed in a hotel, also so Dally and him wouldnt meet.

* * *

The phone rang as Soda exited the shower. Not seeing Steve in sight he went to grab the phone. Tomorrow he would be Prince Sodapop of Merril-Winston Manor. though until Ponyboy was of age and if Darry decided to pass the title he was still hier to the Curtis Manor and land.

"Hello?" Soda said into the phone, sitting down on his bed, no clothing on, just a towel around his waist.

"Sodapop" the voice was rough and silky all at the same time.

"We arent suppose to talk until the wedding" Soda whimpered. That voice was filling his night and day dreams. such lustful dreams he was in too.

"I dont usually follow rules. thats my thing"

"So I've heard" Soda said with a sniff.

"Shouldnt always listen to the land gossip, my lovely" the name seemed to only hold teasing.

"W-what are you calling for?" Soda asked, picturing Dally in the same position he was. Naked on his bed, talking to him.

"I had a dream last night. You were in it. Do you dream about me?" Dally paused as Soda's eyes closed recalling his dreams featuring the dangerous blonde. "Do you wake up and touch yourself recalling those dreams?" Soda whimpered in response. "Want to hear what my dream was about?"

"Yes" Soda breathed moving is hand down to his now aching member.

"Are you touching yourself? Good" He didnt wait for Soda's response. "In my dream we were in a bed, you were laid out, naked and waiting for me. You had your legs open, and whimpering slightly. I though it was the sexiest thing i had ever seen. You pulled at my arms, trying to pull me closer. We kissed and your tongue hesitantly touched mine" Dally paused and Soda moaned slightly. He could picture Dally above him, smirk on his face as he stared down at a wanton Soda.

"Are you moving your hand? Thinking about that?" Dally again didnt wait for his fiance's answer. "Then you touched my cock and said 'please?' and i am not one to deny my husband, lover, and bonded. I knew you were prepared from earlier activities so i slowly entered you. You were so tight, Soda. So tight" Dally moaned slightly into the phone. "Can you imagine me filling you?"

"Yes" Soda's voice was shakey as he stroked himself, imagining whatever Dally was telling him.

"I tried to go slow at first. I didnt want to hurt you. But you had other ideas. You pulled at my again and said 'faster, dally, harder' you said that alot during this dream. So i, again, wasnt one to deny you. So i started going faster. I changed my angle a bit and you screamed out. I knew i'd found your prostate" Again Dally stopped to moan. "I kept hitting there, watching you wriggle and melt beneeth me. You were moaning and whimpering and calling out those words from earlier."

"Dally..." Soda whimpered, picturing the scene well.

"I reached over to grab your cock, knowing i was nearing completion. You screamed a bit when i grabbed it saying you were so close" Soda whimpered, close now. "And at the same time we called each other's name as we came" Soda came in his hand like a young teenager.

"Did you come,Soda?" Dally asked. "Just from me telling you. Is your hand covered in white, are you spent now?"

"yes" Soda whimpered at Dally's breathy voice.

"Me too" and Dally hung up.

* * *

Soda stood beside Dally, relaying the words the man told him to say, placing the silver and gold ring on his left ring finger.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, heir to the Curtis Line, known for his bravery and ability to connect with animals, do you take Dallas Winston as your husband, mate, bonded, and love?" Asked the old man.

"I do" Soda nodded.

"Dallas Anthony Winston, heir to the Merril Line, known for his recklessness and ability to act in immediate action, do you take Sodapop Curtis as your husband, mate, bonded, and love?"

"I do" Dally said, looking Soda in the eyes.

"the peace treaty between the Merril territory and the Curtis territory stands while both are alive and married. Expiring only with the death of the final partner." the old man paused looking at the two boys.

"You may now kiss the groom" Dally leaned down and gave Soda the sweetest, softest, and chaste kiss he ever exprienced. And he was surprised, Dally was supppose to be rough and all that, not sweet and soft.

They walked down the aisle hand in hand. Soda held tightly as people from his land watched the couple.

Dally and Soda were wearing almost identical outfits. Both black with purple trimming, purple symbolizing royality. Both had a bollowing cape but Dally's was longer and had the purple trimming on the bottom, Soda's just hit the floor and had no trimming.

Both boys were still wearing thier family ring, one made for every son of the royal family. So Buck and Dally had the same, the only difference was the stone matched the wearer's eyes. Soda, Darry, and Pony also had the same.

Soda caught the eye of an older man. He slipped a paper into the Prince's hand. Whe put it in his pocket for later reading.

* * *

The after party was long. And it was late by the time they got to the boat to take them to the island where the honeymoon would be.

"What was that letter that man gave you as we were leaving the wedding?" Dally asked, recalling how odd it seemed to him.

"Lets find out. I got tested while at home and invited the doctor to our wedding to give me the results" feeling like a mature adult for only a second.

"Tested?" Dally asked, cocking his tired head to the side like a puppy. With a look from Soda he then understood. they both read the paper.

_**Prince Sodapop Patrick Curtis,**_

_** It would be my greatest joy to tell you that you are in fact very capable to carry a child. At first your last doctor assured me that you were too weak and seeing as you were in a heterosexual relationship your body was destroying the organs that would change into the ones needed to create a child.**_

_**Upon hearing about your marrage to the Prince in the next land i had happily done a full check through.**_

_**Bad news is your last doctor was an idiot, good news, i am the one that gave you the test.**_

_**You are fully able to create, and carry a baby. Precautions should be made while on your honeymoon if offspring is something you do not want.**_

_**I know this test is needed if you are marrying a male for the other partner's knowledge.**_

_**Congradulations, and have a great time. I will hopefully see you again.**_

_**~Doctor Syme**_

"Thats great" Dally yawned, leaning his head on Soda's shoulder. This wasnt the Dally he expected. "We can have kids."

"Yep" Soda folded the paper up, stomach turned upsidedown. He could have kids, and the would be just his and Dally's. When first thinking about having kids with Dally he had assumed he would adopt. But they didnt have to now.

* * *

Soda woke up from an arousing dream to a large empty bed. He could smell Dally still on the pillow. He must have just gotten up. Dally smelled like cold, winter days, and rain.

Soda gets up wanting Dally right that second. He needed some release in his pants and the person who is suppose to do that wasnt around.

The Prince when to his dresser where lounge clothing was put for him. He grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants he knew hung off his hips and a tighter black tee that the necklike was like a 'u'.

He dressed and went in search for his husband.

Dally was sitting at a small table, eating what looked like a fruit salad.

"Good Morning" He smiled to the younger blonde.

"Dont 'Good Morning' me" Soda scowled. He went up to Dally, glaring at the Prince.

"Did i do something wrong?" Dally asked, as if talking about the weather, telling you it was sunny, when he knew it rained.

"Yes. I need to be fucked right now. I dont care where, how, who, but i need it. and i need it now!" Hearing Sodapop say such things made Dally's eyes widen, and cock harden.

"Golls, Sodapop. All ya had to do was ask"

"Fuck me, please?" at the please Soda cocked his head, his normally soft brown eyes almost black.

"as i said i am not one to deny my husband" Dally gets up, swooping the chair behind him languidly. He grabs Soda around his waist, kissing him fiercely.

Soda moaned into the kiss, pressing himself to his mate.

"Maybe the bed would be more comfortable?" Dally suggests with an eyebrow raised.

"Can we make it that far?" Soda said in a slight whimper.

"You know, this bonding is purely business. We dont need to be an actual 'married couple'"

"I dont care. I need you" Soda pulled at the clothing on his husband.

"Alright" Dally lifts Soda up, the younger boy wrapped his legs around the others waist.

Dally caries him to the large bedroom and deposits him into the bed. Soda mewls as Dally starts stripping. Dally removes his shirt and crawls atop of Soda.

The golden haired boy pulls the other to him and kisses him. Dally shoves his tongue into Soda's mouth, asserting dominance.

Soda pulled at Dally's hair, purring.

"You're like a cat" Dally comments as they come up for air,

"What?" Soda blushes.

"You were purring"

"Oh" Soda blushes harder.

"I think its sexy. Now... Why dontcha tell me about your dream?"

"It was the same that you told me on the phone" Soda gulped.

"Tell me." Dally growled.

"Y-you were fucking me into the bed as I screamed for you to go harder, and faster." Soda whimpered.

"Oh" The light blonde smiled deviously and attacked Soda neck, sucking and nipping.

"Please Dally!" Soda whimpered desperately as the older teen cupped his erection.

"Please what?" Dally said smoothly.

"Fuck me!" Soda yelped, pulling at the jeans Dally was wearing. The blonde growled and practically ripped Soda's clothing off his person. He then shucked off his jeans. Soda clawed at him, pulling his cock out of its confines. Dally moans at the touch.

"Suck me" He commands. Soda eyes the large hard on before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Dally moans loudly as his partner starts sucking, bobbing his head on the penis. Soda reached down to touch himself, and Dally tugged in his husbands hair. the younger teen looked up, eyes wide.

"Dont touch yourself." Dally growled. Soda made a sound and then hummed, elicting another growl. Soda pulled off and stood.

"Dally, take me" he commanded. Dally took Soda's head in his hands and kissed him hard.

"You say the most socially unacceptable things, darling" he 'tsk'ed his lover. Soda growled this time and Dally got serious. He pressed a kiss to his neck, just below the golden haired boys ear.

"Do you need me to prepare you?" Again, Soda growled, much to Dally's delight. Soda wrapped his legs around Dally and the man positioned himself and Soda pressed against his cock.

Dally slid into the tight hole and growled out his pleasure. Soda moaned loudly, head falling back. Dally, like in his dream, started slow.

"Dally, i ... said fuck... you can make love later." Soda huffed out, a whine in his voice.

"Okay." Dally said with out hesitation. He pushed hard into Soda, moving at a quick, punishing pace. Soda whimpered, moaned, and pulled at Dally.

They both came, screaming each other's name.

* * *

Soda sat at the kitchen table and the phone rang. He looked around. There was not one surface in the house where him and Dally had not had sex on. It was almost embarrassing. He got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Soda, how is the honeymoon?" Pony laughed over the phone.

"Terrible." Soda snorted as a response.

"Why?"

"Dally has the worse nick name for me." Soda whined.

"Oh, There you are Prince Poppers." Dally stepped into the kitchen, seeing his lover.

"I hate everyone." Soda groaned.

**(A.N. This has been on my file for, gosh, months. Since possibly last year. So, finally i posted it. As one because i think it needs to be posted as that. And not chapters. Possibly my longest post. Thank you for reading and any ideas for my Catboy stories is appreciated. Thanks again *winky smile***

**-AndrewStorm)**


End file.
